Freaky Island
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. Another of my extended versions of the body switching scene from the Scooby Doo movie. What if they didn't switch back to their normal bodies and had to continue the rest of the movie as each other? Let's find out what happens when Scooby and Mary Jane join in on the switching and how they live as each other.


Freaky Island

Scooby and Shaggy had just started fighting; Scooby learned that Mary Jane was actually a monster that possessed her body. He tried to warn Shaggy after they escaped the other possessed people who were chasing them, but Shaggy didn't believe him. Scooby stood up as they were about to fight and Scooby backed up over a round platform in the ground. They were about to fight when suddenly the platform opened underneath Scooby and he fell down screaming.

Shaggy laid down on the ground as he stared into the pit and screamed, "Scoob!"

He got back up and turned around to Mary Jane with a scared expression as he said, "Scooby's been eaten! I gotta save him! You stay here I'll be right back!"

Immediately after he turned around the demon in Mary Jane's body spoke with its normal male voice as it said, "No Shaggy!"

Shaggy turned back around and the creature spoke with Mary Jane's voice as it pretended to be concerned and said, "I mean… it's too dangerous!"

Shaggy did not change his mind as he said, "I've got to. He's like my best pal."

He then ran toward the hole as he exclaimed, "Friends don't quit!"

He put his hands together and dived into the hole, slid down a small slide and landed in some sand and tumbled a bit as he coughed. He looked around and noticed he was now in a dark spooky cave underground and Scooby was nowhere in sight.

He got on his knees and softly said, "Scoob?"

He stood up and looked back and forth as he said, "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

He walked forward hesitantly as he softly said, "Scoob?"

He slowly approached the edge of the cave wall and turned to see the chamber where the cauldron was. He could hear a noise coming from the cauldron that sounded like a faint voice saying something. He was afraid but showed courage as he ran toward the cauldron, stopping briefly to look around and make sure no one was there to catch him. He hurried up to the cauldron and moved around it as he looked into it to see the sea of spirit heads swimming around inside it. He had no idea what it was as he stared into it with his mouth agape.

He looked up and around curiously as he heard an echo of Velma's voice saying, "Shaggy! Shaggy!"

He then looked down at the cauldron and his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be Velma's spiritual head float toward the surface of the water as she looked up at him and called, "Shaggy."

He smiled with a terrified as he waved his left hand and said, "Velma."

He stared down as he said, "I'll save you."

He hesitated as he put his hand out and then reached into the liquid and grabbed Velma's spirit head and pulled it out.

He pulled her out of the water and held her in front of his face as she gratefully said, "Thanks Shaggy. Boy am I glad to see you."

She showed an urgent expression as she bobbed up and down in his hand with her hair hanging down and looked around while she said, "Now let me go so I can return to my body. And then get out of here before they find you and steal your protoplasm too."

He nodded and released her sending her zig zagging through the tunnel as she yelled, "I always knew you were a hero Shaggy!"

A few minutes later Velma was flying toward her body, which was currently possessed by a demon walking at the back of a line with others into a hotel.

As Velma flew toward her body she screamed, "JINKIES!"

The demon turned around and saw her and briefly let out a scream before Velma entered her body through the mouth and caused her body to fall backwards. She laid on the ground and shook a bit as a green light emitted from the top of her chest and the monster was expelled from her body. The monster landed on its feet and Velma sat up and stared in fear as it roared at her. It was ready to attack when suddenly orange boils began to form on its left hand and it turned and looked up at the sun and screamed in fear before it exploded. Velma sat there and stared in shock while she reached into her pocket and put her glasses on.

Meanwhile Shaggy was still in the chamber with the cauldron and he looked to see Fred's protoplasmic head swirling in the vat as he looked up and said, "Hey!"

Shaggy reached his hand into the water and pulled Fred out and said, "Hey buddy."

Fred floated in Shaggy's hand with a scared expression as he said, "Shaggy! Listen man, someone must have spiked my root beer last night. Talk me down man! Talk me down!"

Shaggy showed an urgent expression as he said, "Fred, you're a freaking protoplasmic head!"

Fred closed his eyes and shuddered a bit before he calmed down and looked downward while he said, "I know. But I'm still the best looking protoplasmic head here. I mean…"

Shaggy then hit him from under with his left fist like a volley ball and Fred screamed as he spiraled through the tunnel.

Fred was flying through the air in a hotel lobby as he looked around and said, "How do you drive this thing?!"

He looked around as he turned around in the air while behind him the monster in his body was talking with some others before they left while Fred said, "On your right! No left!"

He then saw his body walking into a bathroom and flew toward it as he exclaimed, "I'm coming good looking!"

He flew toward it but it shut the door and he bounced off it and bounced off the walls and two lamps as he flew away.

Meanwhile Shaggy was still in the chamber as he reached into the cauldron and pulled out the protoplasm of some random guy who gratefully said, "Thank you so much! You saved me! Thank you!"

Shaggy awkwardly replied, "Sorry I'm uh… looking for my friends."

Shaggy quickly put the man back into the cauldron while he said, "What?"

Shaggy looked in the cauldron and soon saw Daphne, who looked up at him and tried to swim away as he reached his hand for her.

He grabbed her by her "tail" and pulled her out as she bobbed up and down in his hand and stubbornly said, "Put me back Shaggy. I'll figure a way out myself."

Shaggy was not convinced as he said, "Like how?"

Realizing she had no idea how to get out she looked down and back at him in thought as she said, "I don't know. I'll… I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge."

Not willing to leave her alone in the cauldron he said, "Sorry."

He hit her from underneath with his left hand like he did Fred, and Daphne screamed as she looped through the air as she tried to fly back to the cauldron so she could escape on her own. But she stopped in the air and her face stretched out like a rubber band and she screamed as she was slingshotted through the air. Shaggy turned his head and saw the clue that Daphne found last night and that Velma was trying to study; realizing it could be important he decided to take it.

Meanwhile Velma walked into the doorway into the Spooky Island hotel and stopped and turned around to see a protoplasm flying through the jungle. Velma walked forward and briefly turned back around as she kept walking and saw the monster in Daphne's body walking with several others.

Velma got its attention as she tried to speak its language and said, "Uh… yo yo… yoo yo."

It worked as the creature in Daphne's body started walking toward her and when it came next to her Velma rammed it with her right shoulder and it roared in distress as it struggled to maintain its footing as it was forced into a hotel room. The creature had its hands on its hips as it talked to Velma in its language while the protoplasm flew through the hallway and into the room and cut it off as it entered Daphne's mouth. Daphne then stumbled backwards and fell in a chair and shook around like she was in pain as the inner struggle to force the monster out began. Velma immediately closed the door and put her back against it as she watched in fear; Daphne shook some more and Velma quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room. A green light emitted from the top of Daphne's chest and then the monster jumped out and stood up facing away from her. The monster turned around and roared as Daphne sat up in the chair and stared at it in terror with her mouth agape. The monster roared as it approached Daphne, who showed fear as she leaned all the way back in the chair and quivered her lip a little.

Velma held the string for the blinds of the window and smiled as she said, "You could use a little sunlight."

She then pulled the string and opened the blinds, shining the sunlight on the creature just as it raised its hand to slash at Daphne. It stopped and looked at the window and gasped in fear before it stepped back and put its hands up for protection. It then looked at its hand and screamed as orange boils formed on its body; it blew on the ones on its hand to try and make them go away but it didn't work. Daphne slouched in the chair in fear as she covered her eyes while the creature shook its hand and screamed in pain. The creature then hopped on one foot as it lifted its right leg up to try and blow out the boils while Daphne took her hands off her face and sat up as she watched in fear.

The creature then looked into space as it said, "Uh oh."

Daphne slouched again in fear and covered her face as the creature exploded and green dust fell to the floor. Daphne laid down in the chair, staring at her hands with a confused and scared expression as they shook in fear while she moved them down to get up.

While she did this Velma started talking and pointed at the window as she said, "That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight."

While Velma continued talking Daphne got up from the chair, paying her no attention, and took a few steps forward as she put her arms up and looked at her hands. Her hands shook and she stared at them as if there was something terribly wrong with them as she turned them over and looked at the backs of them with wide eyes of fear.

While she did this Velma walked behind her and spoke with a fascinated then perplexed expression as she said, "Like a human suit, SPF 1,000,000. But what are they doing here in the first place?"

Velma stopped and noticed Daphne acting strangely as she kept staring at her shaking hands and briefly tilted her head down as if something about herself scared her.

Velma showed concern as she said, "Daphne, you okay?"

Daphne kept staring at her hands before a male voice came from her mouth and said, "Yeah."

She turned around and put her arms down at her sides as she showed a terrified expression as Fred's voice came out of her mouth and said, "But I'm not Daphne!"

Velma stared with a stunned expression as she said, "Fred?"

She could not believe what she saw before her, Fred was in Daphne's body, it was Fred's protoplasm that she had helped get into Daphne's body.

Meanwhile the demon in Fred's body left the bathroom just as Daphne's protoplasm flew through the lobby and toward it as she cried, "Ewww!"

She flew into Fred's mouth and possessed his body, causing it to fall backwards on the floor as she let out a small cry of pain.

Meanwhile Fred was in Daphne's body and he showed fear as he explained to Velma what happened and said, "I couldn't get to my body. I didn't know where else to go, I panicked!"

Velma merely closed her eyes and looked away with a judging expression while Fred shook his head and said, "It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirit."

Fred tilted his head down and noticed Daphne's feminine features, and briefly turned his eyes to his right as he realized her feminine features were now his, which gave him ideas.

He looked back at Velma as a huge grin appeared on his face as he said, "Hey…"

Velma looked at him curiously and he smiled intimately while he swayed his hips right then left and bobbed his head as he said, "I can look at myself naked."

She looked at him with an embarrassed expression as she said, "Oh brother."

She walked past him and Fred watched her with a slightly annoyed expression, then he looked down and pulled the front of Daphne's dress out and smiled as he looked down it. He let go and showed an intimately amused expression as he happily hurried to join Velma. Sometime later Daphne was walking through the forest in Fred's body; she had changed into his blue shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. She groaned a bit as she walked and held her purse in her right hand and let out a huff of annoyance. Velma and Fred walked toward her; Velma stared forward and stopped when she saw Daphne while Fred stared down at Daphne's body as he curiously felt her sides, stomach, and hips.

Daphne pointed at him in her body as she angrily said, "Get your hands off me!"

Velma stared with another stunned expression as she said, "Daphne?"

Fred had his hands over Daphne's breasts when he noticed her but then put his arms down as he walked to her while she pointed at him and put her hands on Fred's hips as she said, "He planned this somehow didn't he!"

Fred walked around her from her right side and smiled admiringly as he examined his body and said, "Hey good looking."

While they were talking Shaggy was running through the forest with the Damonritous; he stopped and noticed them and became shocked and confused.

Daphne angrily looked at Fred in her body as she said, "Fred, you egocentric…"

Shaggy interrupted with a nervous expression as he pointed at them and said, "Please tell me you guys are you."

Daphne turned from Shaggy back to Fred and angrily stomped her foot as she said, "Fred keeps touching me!"

Shaggy walked toward them as Velma sarcastically said, "Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures doesn't it."

Fred had Daphne's arms folded over her chest while Daphne had her hands on Fred's hips as Shaggy walked to a pile of rocks in the center of the area.

He placed the Damonritous on top of the rocks and said, "I stole this. I hope it helps."

Velma stared at it intently as she said, "The Damonritous."

Before she could say anything else her protoplasm suddenly flew out of her mouth and so did everyone else's. Their bodies stood lifeless as their protoplasms floated in the air before flying into different bodies.

Daphne was now back in her body and she smiled and put her hands on her hips as she said, "Hey I'm me again."

Velma was now in Fred's body with her hands on her hips as she sarcastically said, "Yippee for you."

Shaggy was now in Velma's body again and he smiled as he looked down at himself then nervously looked at the others while he said, "Man, like why am I wearing a dress?"

He then leaned over while Fred, in Shaggy's body, put his right hand out and said, "Everyone remain calm!"

He pointed his finger at Shaggy, thinking he was Velma, and said, "Velma what the heck's going on?!"

Velma looked at him and spoke indicatively as she put her finger up and said, "If my calculations are correct,"

As she continued Fred looked back at Shaggy, who was goofing off swaying Velma's hips side to side while Velma said, "due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasm in the proximity of the Damonritous,"

Shaggy, not paying attention, leaned back over to look at Velma's skirt and legs saying, "Zoinks."

Velma then continued, "we're simply going to keep randomly changing bodies until…"

She was interrupted as their protoplasms flew back into the air and floated around as they screamed, three of them bumping into each other before entering different bodies.

Velma was now in Shaggy's body as she finished, "Until the protoplasm realigns with the appropriate bodies."

Daphne was now in Fred's body again and showed an annoyed expression as she stomped her foot and said, "I'm Fred again!"

Shaggy was now in Daphne's body as he felt sick and rubbed her stomach while saying, "Oh Daph what's wrong with you? Don't you ever eat?"

Daphne shrewdly looked at him as she said, "Yes, but unlike you I am careful about how much I eat. I have to make sure I girlish figure and my complexion, so I am on a diet and usually eat fruits, vegetables, and fat free yogurt."

Shaggy continued rubbing Daphne's belly with a sick expression as he turned away and stuck his tongue out and said, "Like yuck!"

Fred was now in Velma's body and he tilted her glasses up as he squinted his eyes and said, "At least you don't have to wear these stupid glasses. I feel like an old man!"

Velma had her arms behind Shaggy's back as she ignored Fred's comment, then all of their protoplasms exited their bodies and whirled around in the air like a tornado before flying to different bodies.

Shaggy was in Velma's body again and smiled comfortably as he said, "Ah, much better."

Daphne was in Shaggy's body and showed a sick expression as she put her hands over his stomach and said, "And you complain about my body?! Your stomach feels like a landfill!"

Fred was in Daphne's body once again and smiled as he rubbed her butt then rubbed a lock of her hair while he said, "Well I'm not complaining."

Daphne showed a both sick and exasperated expression as she said, "Fred leave my body alone!"

Velma, in Fred's body again, stared forward with an annoyed expression as she said, "This could be a while."

Their protoplasmic heads exited their bodies again and flew in the air and all four bumped into each other in the center before entering other bodies.

Shaggy was now in Fred's body and he showed a surprised expression as he flexed his muscles a little and said, "Wow, I feel… stronger."

Fred was in Shaggy's body again and smiled at him egotistically as he said, "That's because you're me now."

Daphne was now in Velma's body and she looked down at herself, examining her clothes, and spoke with an honestly surprised tone as she said, "Wow Velma you should dress like this more often, you'd look great in an outfit like this at a party."

Velma was in Daphne's body and she looked down at herself with an intrigued expression as she moved her hands over her waist, butt, stomach, and thigh and moved a hand through her hair and said, "Hmm, I could get used to this."

Soon all their protoplasms were expelled from their bodies and they moved around in the air as they screamed in fear before entering different bodies again.

Velma was in Shaggy's body again and showed an annoyed expression as she said, "Well so much for that."

Daphne was in Fred's body for the third time and she slapped her forehead as she complained, "Not again!"

Fred, back in Daphne's body again, pointed at her with a serious expression as he said, "Hey! Easy on my handsome face!"

She looked at him and angrily said, "Now you know how I feel."

They looked at Shaggy, who was once again in Velma's body, and he smiled and laughed as he held the sides of Velma's skirt and playfully swayed it from side to side.

He looked at the others with a big smile as he joked, "Like anyone else feel a breeze in here?"

They ignored his joke and stood still and after a minute of waiting nothing happened and Daphne said, "Wait a minute, why aren't we switching again?"

Velma stared at the Damonritous and noticed nothing was happening and looked at the others and said, "It seems my calculations were just a little off."

Fred showed a bit of a worried expression as he said, "You mean we're stuck like this?!"

She replied honestly as she said, "Until I can figure out how switch us back to normal, yes."

Shaggy then curiously asked, "So like what do we do now?"

They all turned around as they saw an explosion far away they decided to investigate as they went toward it while Velma grabbed the Damonritous, knowing they would definitely need it now.

Later after the climax

The gang had finally managed to defeat Scrappy and save the world as they destroyed all the creatures, freed all the protoplasms from the cauldron, and returned them to their proper bodies, with the exception of themselves. They made up and stopped fighting as they realized they had to work together and they learned more respect for each other still being stuck in each other's bodies. Shaggy saved Scooby in Velma's body and made up with him and told them how they ended up in each other's bodies and learned that Scooby was right about Mary Jane. Daphne and Velma in Fred and Shaggy's bodies worked together to fight the guards and help defeat Scrappy. Fred in Daphne's body had changed into her purple jumpsuit, which he enjoyed, and had made his way to the roof to open the skylight and let the sun in. He fought the masked wrestler, being in Daphne's body he now possessed her fighting skills and learned that she was right about being a black belt. He also learned for a moment how it felt being the damsel in distress before finally defeating the masked wrestler and opening the skylight. Everyone was now celebrating while Fred, in Daphne's body, slid down a cable from the ceiling. Daphne and Velma smiled at each other happily as they chuckled a bit and high-fived before Daphne went to Fred.

Fred slid down and let go of cable and saw Daphne in his body coming toward him and he smiled as he put his hand up and said, "Hey Daph!"

She smiled as they went toward each other and she smiled down at him and happily said, "We did it!"

Fred smiled happily as he replied, "Yes we did."

They stared at each other for a moment before they moved to each other and kissed passionately.

After a moment Daphne pushed Fred back and said, "Fred! Cut it out! Especially like this."

Fred showed a slightly awkward expression as he realized he just technically kissed himself.

Fred smiled again as he said, "You were right. Your body is a dangerous weapon."

She smiled a bit touched that he now recognized her skills and said, "Thanks."

Shaggy and Scooby happily reunited and embraced each other as best friends, despite the fact that Shaggy was still in Velma's body.

Mary Jane walked out of the pit and saw them and showed a mildly confused expression as she said, "Hello?"

They turned to face her and Shaggy happily said, "Mary Jane!"

She showed a shocked and baffled expression as she said, "Shaggy?"

He understood her shock and showed a blank expression as he said, "Long story."

She smiled immediately dismissed the awkward moment as she went up to them and kneeled down next to them and gratefully said, "Thanks. You saved my life."

Shaggy spoke a bit shyly as he said, "No problem."

She twitched a bit and Scooby covered his face as he said, "Uh oh."

She sneezed but then turned to Scooby and happily grabbed the sides of his face and affectionately rubbed her nose against his and said, "Oh and thank you Scooby Doo. My little snookum wookum."

He showed a big flattered smile and said, "Rucks!"

They all happily embraced each other in a group hug when Velma came up behind them holding the Damonritous, which was thankfully still intact.

They turned to face her as she spoke and said, "Guys, I have the Damonritous, and it's still in one piece. I think we should be able to switch back now. Come on."

The three of them followed her and they joined Fred and Daphne near the pit and they stood in a circle as Velma placed the Damonritous on the ground in the center. Fred stood next to Daphne, Shaggy stood next to Velma, Scooby stood between Shaggy and Daphne, and Mary Jane stood between Velma and Fred. While they prepared themselves all the other people were so busy celebrating their salvation that they paid no mind to any of them, and they were all far away so none of them would be affected by what was about to happen.

Daphne showed a cautious expression as she said, "Velma, are you sure this will work?"

Velma looked at her and turned to the others while she said, "If my calculations are correct, once again we will keep randomly changing bodies until our protoplasms realign with our correct bodies. Now since we will be changing bodies randomly I can't predict how long it will take, so we must try to be patient."

Immediately after she finished talking they all screamed as their protoplasms flew out of their bodies, including Scobby's and Mary Jane's. They all floated in the center for a moment as they looked around and their lifeless bodies just stood in place before their protoplasms flew to different bodies.

Velma, who was in Fred's body again, showed a mildly annoyed expression as she said, "Well, here we go again."

Next to her was Shaggy in Daphne's body again and he showed a sick expression as he rubbed Daphne's belly and said, "Oh no not again! Why doesn't Daphne eat anything?!"

Mary Jane was now in Velma's body and she held Velma's glasses and moved them up and squinted her eyes before putting them back down and said, "Why am I wearing glasses?"

Velma pointed at her and said, "Because you are now in my body."

Mary Jane looked down at herself and showed a slightly amazed expression as she looked back at Velma and said, "Wow!"

Scooby was now in Shaggy's body and he looked at his hands and then felt his chest and looked forward with a goofy smile as he said, "Zoinks! I'm in Raggy's rody!"

Daphne was now in Scooby's body and she stood on all fours and showed exasperation as she examined herself and said, "Ohhh, couldn't I at least still be human?!"

Fred was now in Mary Jane's body and he showed a blank expression as he felt her hips and ran a hand through her blonde curly hair and then said, "Well this feels like a step sideways."

All their protoplasms exited their bodies and made loops around each other in the air before flying to different bodies.

Fred was in Velma's body again and showed a slightly annoyed expression as he held her glasses and said, "Great! Back to being blind again!"

Daphne was once again in Shaggy's body and she showed a sick expression as she said, "Shaggy, I can't believe you complain about how much I eat!"

Mary Jane was in Daphne's body and she rubbed her belly with a bit of a sick expression as she said, "Actually, I'm with Shaggy. No offense Daphne but you could eat a little more."

Scooby was now in Fred's body and smiled and put his arms up and said, "I reel really strong now!"

Shaggy was in Scooby's body now and he stood up on his hind legs and smiled happily as he said, "Like Zoinks! I'm my best buddy! Groovy!"

Scooby happily waved at him as he said, "Ri Raggy."

Velma was in Mary Jane's body and had her hands on her hips with a shrewd expression and sarcastically said, "I'm glad you two are having fun."

Suddenly all their protoplasms were expelled from their bodies again and they moved around and up and down as they all screamed and then entered different bodies.

Daphne was now in Velma's body once again and she looked at Velma and said, "You know Velma with a nice makeover you would look great in a blue skirt and tank top like this."

Velma was back in Daphne's body and smiled as she felt Daphne's hips and thighs and examined the purple jumpsuit and said, "Thank you but I'd prefer to keep my natural looks."

Shaggy was in Fred's body again and he smiled as he put his arms and said, "I'm strong again! Groovy!"

Fred was in Shaggy's body and sarcastically said, "At least someone's enjoying this."

Scooby was now in Mary Jane's body and he smiled as he felt her hips, stomach, and butt and then put her hands together as he let out a goofy laugh and said, "I reel retty!"

Mary Jane was now in Scooby's body and she stood on all fours and showed a tense expression as she said, "Oh no! I'm a dog now! This isn't good! Now…"

She stopped as she started sneezing repeatedly as she said, "I'm… (sneeze) allergic… (sneeze) to myself! (sneeze)"

She sneezed five times before finally stopping and showed a sick, then apologetic expression as she said, "I don't like this. Sorry Scooby."

Scooby smiled forgivingly as he said, "Rat's okay."

All their protoplasms flew out of their mouths again and flew around each other in the shape of a sphere before entering other bodies.

Fred was now in Scooby's body and he showed a disappointed expression as he said, "Aww come on! I miss being good looking."

Mary Jane was now in Fred's body and she showed an unsure expression as she put her hands on his hips and said, "I don't know, I feel like I need to spend less time at the gym."

Shaggy was in Velma's body once again and showed a goofy smile as he played with her skirt by swaying her hips side to side and said, "Like this totally groovy man!"

Velma rolled her eyes in Shaggy's body as she said, "Great!"

Daphne was in Mary Jane's body and she moved some of her hair out of her eyes and looked down at herself and then looked forward and nodded with a satisfied expression and said, "At least I'm back in style."

Scooby was now in Daphne's body and he showed a sick expression as he rubbed her belly and said, "Raphne, ron't ya ever eat?!"

Daphne showed an annoyed expression as she said, "At least Fred didn't complain about my body."

The protoplasms flew out of their mouths again and made loops through the air before flying to different bodies again.

Shaggy was back in Daphne's body and he showed a sick expression as he rubbed her stomach and said, "Oh no. Like how come I keep ending up in here and feeling sick."

Daphne, once again in Scooby's body, pouted as she put his left paw up and held her head up and complained, "Oh stop whining!"

Velma was in Fred's body again and she showed an annoyed expression as she said, "If only we could just choose our bodies!"

Scooby was back in Mary Jane's body when he said, "Reah! Like at a ruffet table!"

Mary Jane was in Velma's body again and she looked at Velma as she held her glasses and said, "Velma, have you ever thought about contact lenses?"

Fred was in Shaggy's body and he nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah that's a pretty good idea."

Velma ignored Fred's comment and honestly replied, "I'm thinking about it."

Then their protoplasms flew into the air and spun around again as they screamed and entered different bodies.

Daphne was now in Fred's body once again and said, "I'm Fred again!"

Fred was back in her body and he pointed at her and said, "And I'm you again."

Shaggy was now in Mary Jane's body and he smiled comfortably and hugged himself while he said, "Ahh… this is much better."

Mary Jane was in Shaggy's body and she smiled at him as she said, "Thanks Shaggy, I like your body too."

Velma was now in Scooby's body and she sat down and looked at herself and back at the others as she said, "Great, I'm a dog! Well at least I'm housebroken."

She turned to look at Scooby in her body her laughed as he played with her skirt and said, "Ris is fun."

Velma rolled her eyes and said, "Well I hope we switch again before I'm tempted to drink out of a toilet."

They all stared at the Damonritous, waiting to switch again, but nothing happened; they started to get worried.

Daphne looked at Velma and said, "Velma, what's wrong?"

Velma stood up and walked to the Damonritous on all fours and with a disappointed expression she said, "It seems my calculations were wrong again; until I am able to fully understand the Damonritous we will remain in each other's bodies."

Shaggy showed a concerned expression as he said, "You mean we're stuck like this?"

Velma picked it up and stood up on Scooby's hind legs and said, "I'm afraid so, until I can figure out how to switch us back. Until then we'll have to deal with living as each other. But for now we have to take care of Scrappy."

Scooby smiled happily as he tilted Velma's head up and exclaimed, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

They all turned and left to join the crowd that was leaving the cave, for they had to hand Scrappy over to the authorities for his punishment.

The next day

The members of Mystery Inc. were still stuck in each other's bodies and while Velma was trying to figure out how to get them back to normal the others were enjoying their nice vacation on Spooky Island. It was a bright and sunny day as Fred and Daphne were relaxing on the beach. Fred was enjoying having Daphne's body and she was coming to enjoy having his body. They were lying on towels on the beach, Fred in Daphne's body was wearing a purple bikini, the same color as the purple dress he wore the day before in her body, and Daphne was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks. Fred lied down on a blue towel with a happy smile while Daphne laid on a purple towel with her hands behind her head and a comfortable smile.

Fred tilted his head to look at Daphne as he smiled and said, "This is great. I feel so hot!"

Daphne looked at him and smiled as she joked, "That's because you're me."

Fred chuckled a bit at her joke and turned to lay on his side as he held his head up and put his hand on his hip as if he was posing for a magazine.

Fred smiled as he joked and pretended to flirt with her as he said, "Hey handsome, wanna come with me for a little swim?"

She chuckled a little as she replied, "Only if you'll come to my place for dinner tonight."

Fred chuckled before laying on his back again and looked down at himself, admiring Daphne's body in the purple bikini. He kept smiling as he rubbed her stomach and sides to feel her skin and girlish figure, then he raised her left knee and felt her thigh.

He straightened her leg back out and smiled as admiringly as he said, "This is great! I could _be_ a bikini model like this."

Daphne rolled her eyes with a mildly annoyed expression at his comment which supported Velma's claim that all he cared about were swimsuit models.

She sat up and pointed her finger as she told him, "Well roll over, you need more sunblock and I am not letting you ruin my body."

Fred complied as he turned over and lied on his front with his arms folded in front of his face while Daphne reached into the beach bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She squirted a small glob of it on Fred's back and rubbed it in like a guy would do for a girl at the beach.

Fred smiled with a relaxed expression as he said, "Oh yeah. I could get used to this. I almost don't want to switch back."

Daphne kept rubbing the sunblock as she smiled and shook her head in an amused manner, slightly flattered at his comment.

She finished and he rolled back over onto his back as she smiled down at him and said, "Well I have to admit, it is nice being you. I'm taller, stronger, and I know how it feels being handsome."

Fred smiled up at her as he said, "Yeah, if I had to be anyone else, I'm glad it's you."

She smiled as she laid on her side and held her head up and said, "Me too."

They looked into each other's eyes and began to lean toward each other but stopped as they heard guys laughing. They turned to their right to see three guys staring in their direction; they all wore bathing suits and flip-flops and were all attractive. They all had broad shoulders and some muscles but one had a tattoo around his left upper arm and another wore sunglasses. One had short blonde hair while another had short brown hair sticking up and the third had short black hair that hung down. They all looked in their direction but it was clear they were staring at Fred as they laughed and smiled intimately.

Fred turned and looked at Daphne with a confused expression as he asked, "Why are those guys looking at me like that?"

Daphne spoke with a blank expression as she said, "Because you're me."

Fred immediately understood and showed an uncomfortable expression as he said, "Oh."

Daphne showed a slightly annoyed expression as she said, "Welcome to my world. Just ignore them."

She turned and looked toward the hotel than looked back at Fred as she pointed her finger and said, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Fred smiled and laid back down on the towel while he said, "Okay, I'll wait here."

Daphne got up and walked toward the hotel while the three guys were watching her leave and looked back at Fred with intimate smiles as they walked toward him. Fred was lying on the beach towel with a comfortable smile and his eyes closed as they came up to him. They stood to his right and kneeled down next to him when he opened his eyes and looked at them with a surprised expression as he put his elbows on the ground and slightly raised his upper body off the towel.

The guy with short blonde hair took his sunglasses off and smiled flirtatiously as he said, "Hey there babe. Come here often?"

Fred's eyes widened in discomfort as he stared at the guy who was trying to flirt with him.

The guy with short black hair and the tattoo on his arm leaned closer as he said, "So hot stuff, why don't you ditch that loser and hang with a real man?"

Fred leaned back a little as he stared at both of them with a nervous expression as they kept trying to flirt with him.

The third guy with the short brown hair sticking up smiled flirtatiously as he said, "Yeah sweet thang, how 'bout a walk on the beach?"

Fred stared at all three of them wide eyed with a very nervous expression; he was not sure how he was going to get rid of them. If he got up and walked away they would probably just follow him, but if he didn't do something they would just keep sitting there staring at him. He was very uncomfortable, they were trying to flirt with him because they thought he actually was a girl, then he got an idea and smiled deviously. He sat up and smiled seductively as he put his hands down on the towel behind him and raised his knees up and crossed his legs like a girl. The three guys smiled anxiously as he posed for them and smiled seductively at them.

He remained in that same position and kept smiling seductively as he spoke with his male voice and said, "How about a kiss first?"

They immediately showed shocked expressions and screamed in fear before turning around and running away.

Fred watched them run as he laughed and then uncrossed his legs and laid back down and said, "This is the life!"

Meanwhile Daphne was walking by the pool holding fruit drinks she got for herself and Fred; as she walked three young beautiful girls in the pool saw her and stared at her intimately. One wore a green bikini and had long blonde curly hair, the second wore a white bikini and had long straight brown hair, and the third wore a blue bikini and had long black hair. As Daphne passed the pool they watched her and climbed out of the pool and followed her.

The girl in the white bikini walked to Daphne's left side and wrapped her arm around Daphne's arm and smiled seductively as she said, "Hey handsome, where ya going?"

Daphne stared at her with an uncomfortable expression when the girl in the green bikini came to her right side and grabbed her arm as she said, "Why don't we go for a dip in the Jacuzzi?"

Daphne was now even more uncomfortable as she looked at her when the girl in the blue bikini came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders and flirtatiously said, "Come on good looking, let's go grab a bite to eat."

The girl in the white bikini pulled on Daphne's left arm and looked at the other two threateningly as she said, "Back off! The hunk's mine!"

The girl in the green bikini pulled on Daphne's right arm and said, "No way! Cutie's mine!"

The girl in the blue bikini put her arms around Daphne's waste and pulled her back as she said, "Uh-uh! This dreamboat's with me!"

Daphne showed a very uncomfortable expression as they kept fighting over her before she broke free and turned around and angrily spoke with her female voice as she exclaimed, "Get away from me you tramps!"

They stared at her with their eyes widened in shock and discomfort as she turned around and walked away and the three of them nervously walked back to the pool. Daphne walked back to the beach with the two drinks and walked back to Fred who was still lying on the towel.

She sat down next to him and gave him his drink and said, "Here you go. So are you still enjoying being me?"

Fred sat up and sipped his drink before he smiled and answered, "Oh yeah! I'm loving it!"

Daphne smiled as she rolled her eyes before Fred leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him and he smiled back as she put her right arm around him and lied back down on the towel.

Meanwhile

Shaggy and Mary Jane were having lunch together in each other's bodies; they were having fun together while being each other and this was their first date. She did not have an appetite as big as Shaggy's but she did like to eat some and she did share a lot of his taste in food. They both sat down at a table in the hotel restaurant as they happily started eating their food.

Shaggy smiled at Mary Jane as he said, "How groovy is this! Spooky Island finally came through with its all you can eat deal."

He opened a jar and pulled out a pepper while he said, "And I am so glad I get to gorge myself with you Mary Jane."

In Shaggy's body, May Jane showed a flattered smile as she said, "Aww thanks Shaggy. But I think you mean _as_ me."

He chuckled a bit at her joke as he smiled in her body and said, "Yeah, but you're beautiful no matter who you are or who is you. You're beautiful like a beautiful piece of pizza."

He then held a piece of pizza with a red pepper on it and took a bite out of it, after a few seconds of chewing he spit it out in discomfort.

He then pointed at the peppers as he said, "Zoink! Them peppers is like hot!"

Mary Jane smiled as she joked again and said, "Just like you."

Shaggy smiled and acted like a girl who was flattered as he twirled a lock of Mary Jane's blonde hair as he said, "Aww thanks, you're so sweet. You're gonna make me blush."

She chuckled a bit before he put his hand over the jar and moved it toward her while he said, "Here try one."

She took a pepper and ate it and soon her eyes widened and she screamed from how hot it was, she quickly took a drink of water and swallowed it down.

When she finally cooled off her mouth she panted a bit but then smiled as she said, "Mmm that was delicious."

Shaggy smiled as he happily said, "Like total grooviness!"

Mary Jane then reached into her purse, which she had brought with her, and pulled out two Scooby Snacks and gave one to Shaggy as she said, "Here, have a Scooby Snack."

Shaggy took it and happily said, "Like thanks."

They both ate them at the same time and then Shaggy made a loud burp erupt from Mary Jane's mouth.

She stared at him with a surprised expression and Shaggy, thinking what he just did was impolite especially while he was in her body, nervously said, "Uh… scuse me."

She smiled, showing that she didn't mind, and then she let out a belch even louder than the one he let out.

Shaggy smiled with a smitten expression as he said, "Like wow."

They went back to eating as Shaggy took another bite of his pizza, without the pepper, and smiled lovingly at Mary Jane. He watched her as she took a bite of her sandwich and then she turned up and saw him and smiled. He looked back at her as he chewed the pizza and swallowed and smiled lovingly at her. Mary Jane took a bite out of her salad and smiled at Shaggy as she tasted the ranch dressing.

She swallowed and smiled at him as she happily said, "Isn't this great!"

Shaggy nodded and pointed at his pizza as he said, "Like yeah! This food is totally groovy!"

Mary Jane giggled girlishly a bit and then said, "I mean having a great time together, as each other."

He smiled and said, "Oh yeah, that too."

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around curiously but saw nothing there, then he turned back to his plate to see his pizza was gone. He was surprised and he turned his head side to side for a moment but then to his right he saw Scooby, still in Velma's body, standing by the table and just finishing his pizza slice. Shaggy glared at him with annoyed expression while Scooby smiled and laughed happily.

Shaggy quickly dismissed it and happily greeted him, "Hey Scooby Doo."

Scooby smiled at him happily and turned to Mary Jane while he said, "Hi Raggy. Hi Rary Jane."

She smiled as she waved and said, "Hi Scooby."

Scooby turned back to Shaggy, who took another pepper out of the jar, ate it, and then said, "Zoinks! Those peppers are even hotter the second time."

Scooby showed a mocking expression as he said, "Wimp!"

Shaggy showed a competitive expression as he said, "Wimp? Oh you think you can handle it?"

Shaggy then moved the jar toward Scooby as he said, "Why don't you put your mouth where your _mouth_ is!"

Scooby picked up the jar and sniffed them and hesitated before he said, "Okay!"

He emptied the jar as he quickly ate all the peppers at once, swallowed, and then put the jar down with a sigh of victory.

But then his eyes widened and he started panting and twitching as if he was crazy while Shaggy asked, "Scooby Doo, you feeling okay?"

Scooby then screamed in pain as steam came out of Velma's ears and he looked around and screamed, "Oh noo!"

He immediately took a picture of water from a passing waitress and poured the whole thing into his mouth, but he still felt hot. He then took a silver platter from a waiter passing by with a cart and used it to fan his mouth before slamming it into his face several times while Shaggy and Mary Jane watched worriedly.

Shaggy quickly grabbed a ketchup bottle and opened it while saying, "Here you go dude!"

He then grabbed Scooby's (Velma's) bottom jaw and held his mouth open as he squirted the ketchup directly into his maw. Scooby swallowed it and sighed in relief as he had finally cooled off.

Shaggy smiled as he said, "Like how'd that taste man?"

Scooby smiled as he rubbed Velma's belly as he said, "Mmmm delicious!"

Shaggy happily replied, "Well like totally groovy!"

Mary Jane looked at Scooby with concern as she said, "Are you okay Scooby?"

Scooby smiled and nodded as he said, "Reah! Great!"

Scooby turned around and began to leave but he got down on Velma's knees and hands and began to walk away on all fours.

He stopped when Shaggy said, "Scooby Doo, Velma doesn't like walk on all fours."

Scooby looked down at the ground and then back at Shaggy as he said, "Oh reah."

He stood up like a person and laughed as he started running on two legs with his arms in the air and skipped a few times as he hurried through the hotel. He had never run on two legs before but he liked doing it; he liked being in Velma's body. He kept doing this for a the next few minutes while Velma, in Scooby's body, was sitting at the bar, still studying the Damonritous, trying to figure out how to switch them all back to normal. She opened it and was reading it with a magnifying glass as she sat on the stool at the bar.

She kept examining it as her tail wagged back and forth, hanging off the stool, and she looked at it and said, "Why couldn't I have a body without a tail?"

Scooby suddenly came to her and sat down to her left and said, "Ri Relma."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "Hey Scooby."

Scooby looked at her and curiously said, "Whatcha doing?"

Velma kept examining the Damonritous as she said, "I'm trying to figure out how to work the Damonritous so we can switch back to our normal bodies."

Suddenly Velma farted and she stared forward with an embarrassed expression while Scooby let out his signature laugh.

She glared at him with an annoyed expression before looking back at the Damonritous and said, "I hope I figure this out soon."

Velma kept examining the Damonritous when she got an uncomfortable itch and scratched Scooby's back with her hind leg like a dog and then complained, "I hope I figure a way to fix this before I need a flea bath."

Scooby smiled as he chuckled and put his hand up, when all of a sudden he heard a "meow" close by and turned to see a woman walk in holding a cat. He showed a hostile expression as he started growling and leaned forward. Velma suddenly became distracted as she involuntarily started sniffing with Scooby's nose until she turned around saw the cat and she quickly put her paws up against him to stop him.

She showed an urgent expression as she stared Scooby in the face and said, "Scooby listen, I know what you're thinking, but you can't do it! Especially when you're in my body! Please just leave the cat and try to stay calm."

Scooby hesitated but then complied as he said, "Rokay."

She nodded and turned back to the Damonritous and he turned to face the same direction. He tried very hard not to think about the cat but it was very hard, he fidgeted in his seat like a squirrel as he strenuously fought the urge to chase the cat. He kept trying to fight the urge as he slowly turned his head around and looked at the cat out of the corner of his eye. The cat was still in the woman's arms as it turned and looked in his and Velma's direction and it hissed at them. Scooby immediately turned around and started barking loudly at the cat before running toward it.

Velma immediately turned around and got out of her seat as she exclaimed, "Jinkies!"

The cat jumped out of the woman's arms and ran and Scooby chased it running like a person, while Velma ran after him on two legs.

As Velma ran she screamed, "Scooby stop!"

She ran on two legs but they were both too fast for her; being in Scooby's body she was not as fast or coordinated on two legs. She soon got down and ran on all fours like a normal dog and got faster as she got closer to Scooby. She spent her time running around chasing Scooby, who was chasing the cat everywhere. At some point they ran past the pool and people couldn't help but stare as Scooby in Velma's body chased the cat barking loudly and Velma followed yelling for him to stop.

As they ran Velma yelled, "Scooby stop! Heel! Sit!"

Eventually they ran back into the restaurant and everyone, including Shaggy and Mary Jane, watched them as Scooby chased the cat, barking in Velma's body, and she followed in his body.

As she ran Velma yelled, "Bad Scooby! Sit! Stay!"

Soon they wound up back outside and they ran across the beach and everyone, even Fred and Daphne, stared at them as Velma chased Scooby to stop him from hurting the cat.

As she chased him in her body Velma yelled, "Scooby heel! Sit! Rollover!"

After a half hour Velma was still chasing Scooby, but she was becoming tired as she panted and said, "Would you stop for a Scooby Snack?"

They kept running when Scooby suddenly slipped on a wet path and screamed as he fell down. Velma ran into him from behind and they both rolled together on the ground before hitting a palm tree while the cat got away. They were both dizzy as they sat up and groaned in pain.

Velma held her head in pain and complained, "I… am never… switching bodies… again!"

Scooby then apologized and said, "Sorry Relma."

Velma let it go as she looked at him and said, "It's okay Scooby. Just don't do it again."

They stood up and she looked at him and said, "Let's get back to the Damonritous. But first I need to pee."

She turned around and raised her left hind leg and peed on the tree like a normal dog.

Scooby stared at her awkwardly and she showed a serious expression as she said, "Don't tell anyone I did that."

They both started walking back to the hotel, Scooby walked like a person while Velma walked on all fours like a dog.

 **Author's note: Sorry this story took so long, I've been out of the loop for a while. This is my favorite scene from the movie and I always love to do extended versions of it. I feel this might be my best one yet. Please review!**


End file.
